girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:May Clutterbucket/@comment-845805-20150303041133/@comment-25803656-20150928193305
+845805:Iam pretty sure it is Katy and May that a related plus a Maya's dad is coming back into Maya's life and May disappeared in 1961 no one knows what happened to her,Plus Katy was like half in Maya's life,we have no idea who Angela Hart's Parents are,we have no idea who Katy's dad is or what happened to him, Kermit does not match up with being a clutterbucket plus in girl meets 1961 Maya was suppose to learn about Katy's side of the family I highly doubt Katy would hide information from Maya about Maya's dad side of the family from her,Maya knows that her dad has a new family(meaning a new wife and kids),he use to send her gifts then stopped. Why the heck would Katy keep Maya's dad side of the family a secret from Maya that would just be plain stupid,there is no way Kermit is related to May by blood there is no way bringing him back into maya's life on the show as being related to May would work at all not with May disappearing from existence and never being heard of,heard from...etc... Ever again. I totally agree it has to be Katy who is related to May because we have no idea if Hart was Katy's maiden before she got married we have no idea if her married name was clutterbucket! Oh and we barely see Katy and Gammy(Angela)Hart interact with each other so how do we know that Katy and Kermit did not just switch last names after Kermit left? As in Kermit took Katy's last name and then Katy took Kermit's last name. I feel like one of Katy's parents is May's daughter with Katy being the granddaughter to May because Kermit does not really match being a clutterbucket especially since Kermit is now coming back into Maya's life in season 2 okay yeah that makes total sense for a grandchild of May to come into their kids life after they disappear while May disappeared out of existence. Maya had half a mom at the beginning of the series! She still sometimes half a mom she just has half a mom who is actually trying to do a better job and not being like May's side of the family,plus May was singer,Katy wants to be a actress(she just struggles with it,Iam pretty sure Katy probably sings too we have just never heard it),Maya draws&Sings. All the signs point to Katy being a clutterbucket plus add in the fact that we do not know gammy harts real age,when she was born,so I feel like Gammy hart is Kermit's mom who hates her son for leaving Katy and then considers Katy like a daughter since Katy's parents are probably dead or abandoned her after she married Kermit. Because Kermit being a natural born clutterbucket with him reappearing makes no sense! Plus I highly doubt Kermit sings,draws...etc... It is defiently Katy because too much about May and Katy are missing we barely even to rule them out as not being blood related,where as we get little tid bits about Kermit and none of them match up with him being a natural born clutterbucket. Maya said she comes from a long line of clutterbuckets I do not think they are on Kermit's side of the family Iam pretty sure they are on Katy's side of the family,plus how would the writers even explain how many found out about May if she was on Kermit's side there is no way to explain that,May is 100% percent on Katy's side of the family,heck we do not even know if gammy hart gave birth to Katy we never see them together,Gammy hart appeared like once,same with May(but then again May disappeared out of existence since 1961). Plus Rosie McGee comes from Topanga's mom's side of the family,Iam pretty sure May comes Katy's side of the family because Kermit reappearing in Maya's does not match a clutterbucket it matches a heart Iam pretty sure he switched his name to clutterbucket because he probably felt bad and wanted to use a last name that nobody would be able to find him under,plus he started a new family sometime after he left Maya and Katy Iam pretty sure May was never married she just probably had a kid who had Katy. Plus Katy,May&Maya all have Y's in the name because Maya is just May with an A at the end,Kermit does not have Y's in his name Kermit matches Hart because r and t in his name,May struggled with friends,music...etc...,Katy Struggles with raising Maya,Being a Actress...etc...,Maya struggles with life&other things it is defientely Katy who is related to May. Iam pretty sure the only thing Kermit struggled with was being a dad at whatever age he and Katy had Maya. Iam sure hart is Katy's married name with clutterbucket being Katy's maiden name,And Kermit changed his last name to Katy's Maiden name. Plus Gammy hart and Katy are probably related through Katy's marriage to Kermit and Katy and Gammy Hart are clearly on good terms because they both hate Kermit for Leaving Maya to be raised all alone with Katy,Iam pretty sure Katy just calls Gammy hart her mother because Katy's parents are probably no longer live and other than Maya,Shawn and The Matthews family all Katy has left to turn to for help in raising Maya is Gammy Hart. Katy is related to May Iam more than 100% postive,regardless if we ever learn more about May or Kermit those two are never going to match up by blood. Iam finally glad someone agrees with me on Katy being related to May. Plus the writers would never put a family memeber related to Kermit when he left for however many years then returns back into his own daughters life years later,plus a hart is a deer and Shawn is a hunter oh dear please do not let Shawn and Kermit ever meet because with Shawn it is not going to be pretty at all. Plus we have no idea if Katy switched her last name back to her maiden name(but Iam guessing hart is not her Maiden name we have no idea who Gammy Hart's husband was. Katy is defiently a clutterbucket related to May,While Gammy hart is Kermit's mom who hates her own son and is helping Katy raise Maya because she considers Katy and Maya like family. Plus there is no way to explain how Maya found out May if she was related to May through her dad,Katy is the one related to May while Katy struggles with Being there for Maya(although with Shawn around Katy has gotten better),Katy even struggles with accepting money from others to help with stuff for Maya(Like when Shawn helped Katy buy Maya's Locket,When Shawn bought Maya some new clothes). Katy is defiently the natural born clutterbucket that comes from a long Line of clutterbuckets plus Katy is the one who told Maya to not ask about May which means Katy is/was ashamed to be a clutterbucket which is probably why Katy used Kermit's last name which is Hart. Plus I do remember along before season all the long list of Season 2 epsoides the writers tweeted something about still debating hart and clutterbucket for kermit's last name so Iam guessing if they choose clutterbucket then that means him and Katy switched last names after they divorced because Katy felt ashamed of being from a long line of people who give up,while Kermit felt like a clutterbucket for leaving Maya and Katy. That is the only Kermit being on the show would work is if him and Katy took each other's last names because clutterbucket is clearly Katy's maiden name.